Prince of Gehenna
by xXkittymeXx
Summary: An AU in which Rin is the prince of Gehenna, Yukio is the Paladin, Shima leads the Illuminati, and Ryuji is... a princess! Slightly crack. Slight spoilers for the manga. Inspired from when Rin calls Bon "Princess Ryuji" in the Impure King Arc. I, sadly, do not own the cover image.


**A/N: I know, I know, I need to be working on my other story... but I just couldn't help it! Blame the plot bunnies!**

**The characters may be seem OOC, but bear in mind that this is an AU so they have all had different upbringings than in the manga. Their normal personalities will come through later on. (That should make it obvious that I do not own Ao No Exorcist) **

**On a side note, I hope I know the setting well enough to do this. Please correct me if you notice any errors. **

Long robes were draped around the blue-haired boy's shoulders. Boots were slipped onto his smooth feet and the laces were tied by scaled hand-like appendages. Nimble fingers played with a sword hilt impatiently.

A figure strode into the room, face hidden by a mask. "Are you ready, my Lord?" the figure asked, kicking a small demon aside. Coal tars floated all around as the boy grinned widely.

"I was born ready," Rin replied.

* * *

"Demonic activity has been increasing lately." A man leaned in the doorway of an office, watching the boy at the desk.

The sitting youth sighed, pushing glasses up his nose almost unconsciously. Eyes underlined by dark circles darted around, looking over the surrounding paperwork. Worry lines creased his forehead, revealing the stress the boy felt. "Thank you, I am aware of that," he stated, an obvious dismissal. The man at the doorway, however, hesitated for a second.

"Um, Mr. Paladin, sir, have the moles on your face… increased?"

The glare Yukio gave in return made shivers run down the man's spine. "Get out." The man didn't hesitate again.

* * *

A long wig was slipped over bicoloured hair. Layers of frills and padding were set around a muscular chest and firm thighs. Metallic earrings were replaced with diamonds and other precious stones more befitting of a princess. Sharp features were softened by carefully done makeup.

"Are you sure you can do this?" a woman asked from the corner of the room.

"What choice do I have?" Ryuji responded, staring at his newly feminine figure. "It's time."

* * *

Fingers drummed impatiently against a countertop while narrow eyes scanned a report. A scowl covered the mouth of the pink haired boy's face. Nothing but bad news had entered the office sense they had begun their newest plan.

Yet another report was slipped under the door. The teen ignored it at first, completing his scan of the paper he was first reading. Eventually curiosity overcame him and he reluctantly picked it up. A well rehearsed hand motion almost flung the paper aside, but the name of the front caught his eye.

Addressed to Renzou Shima, it read. Hardly a second had passed before a smile began to replace the previous frown on the boy's face. _Well then, it looks like we, the Illuminati, will finally begin our long awaited plan- the opening of Gehenna Gate!_ A manic laugh burst from his lips. _FINALLY!_

* * *

Rin stared at the madness that was taking place below him. He and Lucifer stood on a ledge that overlooked all of Gehenna. Rin found himself pleased as he surveyed the discord below him. Demons were fighting everywhere. Blood and flesh flew widely. Even areas that were usually calm were filled with frenzied demons, all trying to get a look at their new prince.

An evil smirk was stretching his lips as he watched the fighting. The death that was occurring was only making Gehenna stronger. There were already enough demons and there was no room for weakness in Gehenna. Only the strongest survived, and even then only until they had outlived their usefulness. "Beautiful," Rin murmured at the spectacle.

The small noise had caught Lucifer's attention. "It is good you are pleased," he noted, "considering it will be yours soon, at least partly." Rin's eyes flicked up to Lucifer.

"I am ready." Lucifer did not smile, but his approval was obvious in the way he picked up the crown from beside him and held it over Rin's head. A deafening roar came from the crowd of watching monsters and he set it down and Rin knelt.

"Behold!" Lucifer's voice beamed out at the waiting demons. "Your new prince!" A whole new level of bloodlust took hold of the demons in the crowd, and Rin felt a touch of relief he was not in the chaos before the bloodlust began to affect him as well. He turned to Lucifer curiously, to ask what was next, but Lucifer had anticipated his question. "Now you need a queen from Assiah and then the ritual will be complete."

Rin stared as a gate to Assiah opened in front of him. He stepped through.

* * *

Ryuji walked into the ballroom. The silky sleeves of the dress brushed against his arms as he walked elegantly to the throne in front of him. He carefully controlled his features as he walked, recalling the years he had spent practicing the deception. No one had expected it to be necessary to continue the lie to this point, but he had been thoroughly trained anyway.

He reached the end of the walkway, where the Archbishop was waiting. He began talking and Ryuji stopped listening. The Coronation continued in this manner until the Archbishop stopped and Ryuji blinked back into reality. He bowed his head and allowed the Archbishop to place the crown on it. The way he gently set it down, careful enough to not muss the wig, assured him that he had been in her parents' confidence.

The room exploded with applause. It was only polite applause, Ryuji noted, with no real feeling to it, but that made sense. Most of his subjects were unsure about their new Queen, because they didn't know much about the boy they all thought was the Princess Ryouka. In order to keep suspicion away, he had appeared at public events before, but they were rare and he had never spoken at them. He hadn't been seen in the past four years at all, as it had been hard to keep the disguise up After he had become a teenager.

The next part of the evening would be the trickiest part yet. The servants and tutors he'd had, as well as his adopted parents themselves, had not been expecting them to die so suddenly, or so young, so he had not had time to perfect his feminine voice and social etiquette. He did his best to smile at the audience chanting "Queen Ryouka," but he was tense as he struggled to hear that name as his own.

Vaguely he wondered if he had any masculine dignity left, as he stood in front of hundreds of people in a long frilly dress. He sighed when he realized he probably didn't, and never would again. Everyone expected him to be the epitome of female perfection, not the solidly built figure packed with lean muscle hidden under the ruffles and frills of the dress.

Ryuji started down he steps, a pit of anxiety building in his stomach. Before he could get even halfway down, though, the chamber exploded into blue flames.

* * *

Rin stretched leisurely as he entered the ballroom, filling the inside with his flame. "It's good to be back in Assiah," he smirked, looking at the chaos around him. A grin split his face when he saw the people screaming and panicking around him. He felt powerful from the fear he had inspired, and lashed out at the nearest human with blue flame. He almost laughed at their screams when it struck them, burning their skin. He was caught up in the madness most newly crowned demon princes experienced, causing them to forget about everything but their own desires.

His senses returned slightly as he saw a girl, standing on the steps to the throne. She wasn't screaming or running, just calmly chanting. Rin wasn't worried, it would be impossible for her to find his fatal verse. He decided to watch her for a while. He thought she was beautiful, though he knew most people would disagree. She had a strong draw and blunt features, on a face that could almost be called handsome.

She was also, however, staring daggers at him while she continued to chant. The door burst open while he stared at her, and a parade of high level exorcists rushed in, screaming about the flame of Satan. He decided it was time to go as one of the bullets came a little too close to his cheek for comfort.

He ran to the girl and grabbed her, before starting to open a gate to Gehenna. The exorcists were shouting and attacking, but none of them came close enough to stop Rin. The girl herself was struggling, and Rin found himself surprised at her strength. It wasn't enough to stop him, a demon, but it was impressive none the less. He slipped through the gate right as the exorcists got to him though the crowds of people shouting about Satan's flame. He gave one last cocky wave and shut the gate behind him.

Now that the danger was past, he took the time to closer observe the girl in his arms. She was shouting at him, in a much deeper voice than he would have expected a girl to have. It didn't bother him though, as many of the demons he lived with weren't what you would call high-pitched. In fact, Rin decided that he found the girl's voice to be soothing. He decided to tease her a little and see the effect it had on her ranting.

"You're strong for a girl," he commented. "Actually, you're strong for a human in general." The girl quieted for a second, waiting to see what he would say next. "Of course, you're still no match for a demon prince like myself. But even someone as strong as me can tell you're also quite heavy for a girl." He couldn't help the smirk that appeared when the girl's face turned red and the obscenities returned full force.

Rin eventually got bored of walking slowly to his room. The girl was probably going to give him hearing damage as well. She had done nothing but get louder and more masculine sounding as time had passed. He wondered where she had learned the colorful language she knew. Not that it was bad for a princess of Gehenna to have a large set of lungs on her or a few curses up her sleeve, but still. She also _was_ heavy, and she seemed to have a limitless supply of energy to fight him with. So he ran and quickly made it to his private quarters.

He set the girl down, and immediately she attacked him. He instantly gave off a warning flame, hot enough for her to feel the heat, but not enough to scorch her skin off. "Settle down," he said as she fell back onto the bed. "You should feel honored. I have chosen you to be the princess of Gehenna." By this point, a suspicion had been forming in Rin's mind. The feel of her body when she had jumped on him had almost confirmed it. "Though I may have to revise that plan a bit, considering the term Princess may be a bit inaccurate. Welcome, my new _prince_ of Gehenna."

Ryuji's mouth dropped open.

**A/N: Well, how is it? Worth continuing or should I just stick to First Date? I will try (keyword: try) to update them both at least once a week, but that might be hard because my laptop got taken (around ch 3 of FD) so I have to type this all up at school… in front of people…**

**Life is hard for the closet yaoi fangirl *sigh* One day the rest of the world will realize the beauty of yaoi!**

**Swampy: Dream on.**

**Kitty: Leave me and my fantasies of world domination alone!**

**Swampy: Ignore her/me. See you in the next installment!**


End file.
